General Synthetics
Summery General Synthetics (GS) is a corporation primarily found within the galactic core. Recently it’s products have begun selling as far out as the outer rim but they are still far and few between. GS started out as a computer company, selling computer hardware and software to the public and specializing in holographic systems. It’s first big break came from the republic, who contracted GS to install the holographic bridge systems onto some of it’s more advanced warships. The multi-million dollar contract gave GS the money to expand into more markets. It began designing, manufacturing and selling civilian blaster weapons and is working on a military design for presentation to the republic military for possible sale. It also started designing and building civilian repulsorcraft. Headquarters and Company Facilities GS has factories and facilities on several core worlds but the companies CEO, Charles Carmichael, chose to construct the company’s headquarters on Corellia as part of its reconstruction. Carmichael Building The Headquarters is 150 stories high and consists mostly of office buildings for the companies administrative work, however upper levels consist of a wind lab for studying air currents, repulsorlift landing pad and Carmichael’s personal office. The basement and sub-basement levels are computer research facilities where new computer hardware and software are designed for production and sale. As the Headquarters for GS, all the companies information and finances eventually end here. It's digital security is designed and programed in house by GS Computer Engineers and relies heavily upon physical security. Wireless networks are kept to a minimum and encrypted heavily while hard drives with important company information are taken offline and placed in secured safes during off hours. The buildings security uses a tier system. the first tier is the buildings perimeter security. Fences, exterior cameras, patrolling guards and ID card scanners make up the first tier. The receptionist, lobby scanners, interior guards and ID card trackers are the second Tier. Interior door locks and security zones make up the Third tier. Finally, company offices, safes and restricted access rooms make up the fourth. The most sensitive material is stored within the fourth tier most of the time unless in use. Offsite Labs The labs that research more dangerous subjects are located offsite, away from the civilian populace, usually on colony worlds. These labs research things from new blaster technology to new and better artificial intelligences for droids. Several labs are dedicated to working on Republic projects. The Republic funds oversees and operates the research being done, but it's done in a GS lab with GS lab technicians. GSS Sledge, CCS-001 The GSS Sledge ''is the first ship of the Sledge-Class Battlecruiser line. Commissioned and built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation for General Synthetics, it is the “flagship” of the company and takes full advantage of the Republics, struggling, strapped and fledgling state to push legal classifications that allow it to keep its full armament, despite it being a civilian ship. She’s commanded by Captain Graham Stowe and her executive officer is Commander Simon Peter. Both were formerly the owners and leaders of the Ranger PMC before it was purchased by General Synthetics as a subsidiary and renamed to General Securities (GenSec). GenSec is now based out of the Sledge with its units providing corporate for General Synthetics as well as other corporations galaxy wide. The Sledge is also a mobile secondary headquarters for General Synthetics, and it has been modified slightly to have luxurious VIP rooms for corporate executives or government officials who may be on board. The dorsal observation deck was converted into personal chambers for General Synthetics owner and CEO Charles Carmichael. The Ship has an Artificial Intelligence, programmed by General Synthetics and marketed specifically for Military Capitol Ship use. Computer And Control Intelligence or CACI for short, (Pronounced “Cassie” by the crew) CEO and Branches Charles Carmichael Charles life didn’t really start until after getting his degree in business management from the University of Coruscant. Before that it was a boring life of being the head of his classes, 4.0 GPA and Honor Rolls. After College he joined the Republic Navy. He did 6 years, making his way up to Lieutenant Commander in no time flat. His first unit was the ''Diligent, a cruiser stationed at Kuat. His second unit was Bilbringi Shipyards administration department. He finished his tour out on his third and final unit, the Ballista, out of Chandrilla. After the military, Charles invested his money and the money of some discreet, less than legal investors and started General Synthetics. A Company dedicated production of a host of products. With Charles in charge, the company did extremely well and expanded to most of the core worlds. Within a 3 years it was selling it’s products as far out as the outer rim. Charles keeps his position as CEO and is vehemently against taking his company public. He maintains tight control over the company and is assisted by a board of 9 directors who oversee the various branches of the company. Charles is sure of himself, confident, charismatic and for the most part likeable. He can also be very prideful and petty when he is angered. He’s used his money to buy out companies smaller than him for no other reason than they sold his mother a bad product. While not yet a business superpower, Charles has his sights set on no less than the best. He’ll take his company to the top of the fortune 500 or he’ll run it into the ground trying. GS Security GS has even hired it's own security force, consisting mostly of veterans of either police departments or military. The head of security himself is an ex police chief who maintains several contacts in both the police and criminal world. He's even hired a few known criminals right off the street if he thinks he can control them. They are all armed, mostly with GS products but some out of company equipment is issued. Not being your standard rent-a-cops, they can be known to carry rifles and even some military grade hardware depending on their current job. Simple building security will at the minimum carry a sidearm while a security response team will equip themselves with blaster rifles, a sidearm and military grade body armor. GS takes the lives of it's security force very seriously. The body armor they're issued is military grade, they get full benifits for themselves and their families, as well as 300,000 credit life insurance policy. R&D The R&D Department works primarily with researching the technologies for new products or for producing old products. Various labs and workshops set up by General Synthetics facilitate this branch. Offsite labs report directly to the primary lab in the Carmichael Building but do all their research independantly based on their individual mission statement. R&D is also closely affiliated with the Republic Advanced Research Projects Agency. They are jockeying for multiple republic contracts and rent out their laboratory space to RARPA in order to be in on some of the researching being conducted in them. Marketing The Marketing Department runs the companies add campaign and product research projects. It has done multiple studies with their target markets to see how they can make their products appeal more to potential buyers and how to get those who aren't normally interested in GS products to get interested. Products http://roboawesome.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/DXHR_Screenshot_BEE.jpg Subsidiaries General Synthetics is not the galaxies most wealthy corporaton but it has ammassed enough money to throw around some weight. It's purchased a few other corporations and keeps them as subsidiaries for the distrobution of their products. GS's current polocy for purchasing another company is to do it only to gain access to propriatary research that corporation might have or to gain access to usefull knowledge or skills the corporation might be able to provide. General Securities Inc. (GSI) General Securities Incorporated (GSI) was once known as the Ranger PMC. It was bought out by General Sythetics to bolster GS's security on it's outlying facilities and provide a military arm to GS to enforce it's rule on the non-republic worlds that it has holdings in. GSI was downsized drastically from it's glory days of a large fleet. Now it only has ground troops in substancial numbers and they mostly act as corporate security guards for hire. What military operations GS does fund are generally shows of force, not actual fighting. General Synthetics has used GSI to quell situations before they arise to the Republics attention. It gives GS good press, gives GSI a good reputation and can be very profitable on the back end when it's some Republic politician at fault for causing the dangerous situation in the first place. Dynamic Medical Insurance (DMI) Health inssurance company formerly based on Corellia. Just barely survived the disaster there amung the migrant fleet and returned during the planets recolinzation. Purchased for cheap by General Synthetics in it's efforts to help rebuild Corellian infastructure. DMI's main source of buisness in the galaxy is police and federal claims. They provide health insurance to planetary governments down to city level law enforcement agencies and have a large say in what medical procedures are done for the benificiary. Contracts with DMI allow them to pretty much dictate what procedures can and can not be done to people under their health care. DMI also dabbles in Medical Research investments. The give some of their profits each year to researchers working on developing new medical techniques and medicines.